Burn
by luvgrentmnt
Summary: One night during a summer storm, things seemed to take a dramatic turn. What will Donatello do?


**Burn**

 **STOP! RED LIGHT! WARNING! This is my first attempt at a lemon scene so if you're under the age of 18, sorry but you must leave the premise immediately. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy this and as always please leave your reviews and thoughts.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMNT or its characters. Just the plot.**

His ears perched as thunder rolled across the night sky, followed by the heavy burst of rain. Though he and his gear were soaked to the bone, he was too occupied to pay attention to see the goosebumps rising along his skin. As he pressed his body forward, he heard his subconscious yelling at him like a father to his disobedient child.

 _You can't be doing this. You'll screw everything up. Hell, I can't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this._

Finally using the last bit of willpower, the mutant turtle jerked back, breaking contact from her lips. He hung his head down for a second, trying to clear the alcohol fueled cloud that floated through his mind. His heart pounded like crazy, spreading the forbidden warmth deep within his body.

"Donnie."

As his eyes flickered up, lightening filled the room. There she stood pressed against the wall, panting heavily. Her face flushed, her lips swollen. Her wet clothes clung to every curve of her body. He swept his tongue across his lips, which seemed to go dry, and instead found her sweet taste lingering. The warmth in his blood grew hotter and seared deeper. The purple masked turtle brushed his fingers across her forehead as he brushed the few strands of her hair away. Her skin felt soft, warm, and cool all at once. His sanity was barely hanging on the edge of reality.

"W-w-we sh-shouldn't," he tried to force the words.

"Just shut up already," she demanded.

Before he knew it, her arms wrapped around his neck as her lips crushed once more onto his lips. It was in the moment that logical reasoning and inhibitions were swept away in the strong current of the testosterone river and his animal instincts took over. He pressed her hard against the wall, his tongue exploring the wonders of her mouth. His hands roamed along her side until they found the helm of her shirt. As he slid his fingers across her firm stomach, he heard a soft moan escape her lips.

He stepped back and peeled her shirt off, disregarding it somewhere in the room. She let out a small giggle as he cupped her bottom, lifted her off the floor, and towards his bed. He tried to put her down gently, only to trip over his staff and landed together in a heap on the mattress. Donatello quickly regained his composure and resumed his position by trailing kisses down her neck along her shoulder.

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips brushing across her skins, sending chills down her spine. She could hear the voice nagging at the back of her mind to stop this madness at once. However the first time in her life, she didn't care to listen or be rational. The sensations were overwhelming and she loved every moment. Suddenly she gasped as his mouth clasped onto her breast. She covered her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming and waking the others.

Donatello felt his ego swell as he felt her body trembling beneath him. He released her breasts and slowly trailed his tongue down to her belly. With his quick reflexes, he stripped her of her pants and panties. He noticed her breathing became shallow and quiet. His eyes roamed her now naked body and the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils.

"God, you're beautiful." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he knew it. She sat up in the bed and slipped her hands behind his head. The next thing he saw was his purple mask gently pulled off his face onto the floor. Her hands then latched onto his belt and began to pull. He quickly assisted her and threw it behind him along with his pants. There was no point of turning back.

Donatello captured her lips as he readjusted himself between her legs. Suddenly he saw the look of panic dancing in her eyes. "Donnie," she choked. "I never…"

He laced his fingers with hers and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll be gentle. Trust me."

After a moment's hesitation, she nodded her head. Donatello eased himself inside of her warmth. It was then he felt himself in complete bliss, however, the heat and tightness made it difficult for him to maintain control. He halted as she took in a sharp breath and gripped his hand.

He began to ask if he needed to stop, which he prayed he wouldn't have to. Soon he felt her hips bucked up, begging him to continue. With a nod, he began to move inside her, slow and steady. At last, they found the rhyme that pleased them both. Suddenly, he felt her jolt beneath him and clamp around him. She moaned, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

"Donatello! There!"

A smirk broke across the intellect turtle's face as he obeyed and pumped his hips harder into her. The moans and groans reinforced his senses that she was close to her climax as he was to his. Their hands broke apart, hers dug into his shoulders and his onto her hips. Toes curled tightly, she moaned his name. With one last thrust, he felt a wave of bliss and calm wash over him. Donatello collapsed on top of her and gave her one last kiss before rolling over to his side.

"What's going to happen after this?" he asked. She placed her finger over his lips and shook her head. "Let's not worry about tomorrow." He then watched her eyes fall shut and her breathing become slow and steady.

Donatello reached around and pulled her close to him. "Until tomorrow," he answered as he fell asleep.

 **A/N: Hey, guys, after two years of being off the grid, I'm BACK! Two years ago after completing Blood Bonds, I thought the story needed a little polishing and spritzing up. Unfortunately there was a lot of real life stuff going on, which affected my inspiration to write. I am currently working on Chapter one and two of Blood Bonds, which I hope to have up by this weekend. In the meanwhile, I love to hear your thoughts and reviews. They really help encourage me to write and do better. Sometimes, if y'all don't hear from me, just send me a shout-out. LOVE YOU, GUYS.**


End file.
